chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Category 5
Category 5 is the twenty-second episode of the third season and the 68th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary At Sgt. Voight's urging, a determined Lt. Casey agrees to go undercover in an effort to provide proof of Jack Nesbitt shady dealings. Meanwhile, Otis and Severide continue to disagree about the integrity of Scott Rice, causing tensions to flare between members of truck and squad. Meanwhile, Herrmann helps out a fellow member of the firehouse. Plot Newest paramedic Chili continues to spend a lot of her time and money on her recent invention, Chileeze, despite Dawson and Brett's reservations. But any doubts disappear when Herrmann, enamored with the Chileeze idea, volunteers to mentor Chili through the launch of her product. Brett and Dawson's pleas to exercise caution fall on deaf ears as Herrmann organizes a can't-fail fundraiser at Molly's. Meanwhile, tensions rise at the station as concerns over Rice ducking during calls - and his insistence of innocence - divide the ranks, exemplified during a rescue that Truck performs instead of Squad. Resentment builds and Severide confronts Otis and Cruz, which in turn causes Casey to consult his prickly team. Otis and Cruz voice their concerns, pointing to Severide's apparent blindness to Rice's actions. Casey instructs they stand down, but catches an earful later from Boden who pulls both Casey and Severide into a private discussion and demands the two lieutenants settle the Rice issue on their own. Casey struggles to balance the recent division at 51 with an off-shift concern: Chicago P.D. wants his help. Voight contacts Casey, and after the lieutenant ignores his calls (still upset by their rough past), Voight corners him at the firehouse - he wants Casey to assist Intelligence in bringing down Stilettos, which he claims Nesbitt runs as a front. Casey turns him down... until Dawson approaches him on behalf of Antonio with more information: P.D. suspects Nesbitt uses Stilettos to traffic women into prostitution. After fielding additional information from P.D., Casey agrees to regain his job at Stilettos and work undercover with Intelligence. Nesbitt soon welcomes him back with open arms and invites him to an event Friday that sounds promising. At the fundraiser in Molly's, Chili pitches Chileeze to the bar, but just as she starts to gain an interest from the mostly-51 crowd, Otis and Capp fall into a minor skirmish over Capp's right to set his stuff on the table Otis names as Truck-only. Severide takes offense to the move, but when Cruz and Dawson back their teammate Otis, who again accuses Rice of ducking during several rescue attempts, it takes several others to hold back Severide from starting a full-scale fight. Eventually Severide calms - and leads the rest of Squad to another bar. Needless to say, Chili decides to end her pitch and later struggles with the prospect of continuing to pursue Chileeze at all. Herrmann again comes to her aid and doubles down to show his support: he offers her a no-interest loan to launch Chileeze the right way. The near-brawl that deepens the divide between the teams not only causes Boden to sit down with Otis in private, it spurs a roommate squabble between Casey and Severide at their apartment. Frustrated by the state of unrest, Severide seeks confirmation from Rice that he sent his malfunctioning equipment to the shop. Rice, annoyed that his friend would even ask him such a question, insists it did... and then suggests he and Severide end their friendship. Later, Intelligence sets Casey up with a hidden phone recorder in preparation for the party at the club. Voight and Mouse teach Casey how to work the device and instruct him to aim for a clear admission of the crimes. But when Casey shows at the event with the phone capturing every sound, Nesbitt's sketchy associates pat him down for security purposes - and they find the phone. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode